Arctic Ponies: Las crónicas de Blaze Ageless
by Ramirosky
Summary: Años antes de los hechos que ocurren en la historia principal, la médica Blaze Ageless realiza un viaje a las tierras del norte como parte de una investigacion arqueológica con un amigo pegas. Lo que descubren cambiara el rumbo del mundo.


**Capítulo 0: Un Ardiente Descubrimiento**

 **Historia de las harpías de hielo**

A continuación narraré no solo los hechos y acontecimientos del pasado de estos seres sumamente increíbles, sino que también contaré el cómo fue que me encontré con tan fascinantes escritos de una civilización que actualmente desapareció de la faz de Equestria. Mi nombre es Blaze Ageless, soy una unicornio, y esta es parte de mi historia.

Hace unos años atrás, antes del resurgimiento del Imperio de Cristal, antes de que Nightmare Moon fuera derrotada por los elementos de la armonía, yo estaba en una expedición arqueológica en las montañas al norte de Yakyakistan, mi objetivo en esos momentos era el encontrar cualquier evidencia sobre nuestros antecesores o sobre alguna civilización que haya estado antes por estas tierras tan frías y desoladas. Fui acompañada por un pegaso amigo cuyo nombre no revelare por motivos que explicare luego. Estuvimos explorando varias cuevas que parecían prometedoras y restos de construcciones antiguas que databan de hace unos dos mil años atrás, con cada metro que avanzábamos por esa zona la decepción empezó a hacerse presente al no poder encontrar nada más que ruinas y nieve.

Estaba empacando mis cosas para irnos, una tormenta de nieve se acercaba y sería un grave riesgo el quedarnos en una zona tan descubierta. Justo cuando terminaba de guardar unos cinceles una avalancha tuvo lugar justo por el camino que teníamos que usar para volver, estábamos atrapados. Corrimos a tomar refugio en una cueva cercana que ya habíamos investigado con anterioridad debido a que la tormenta ya estaba encima de nosotros.

Pasábamos el tiempo planeando hacía donde iríamos a investigar la próxima vez, tenía que iluminar la cueva con el brillo de mi cuerno, no podíamos hacer una fogata debido a que no había nada para hacer de combustible en donde nos encontrábamos. La cueva era de un tamaño medio, tuvimos que adentrarnos casi hasta el fondo de la misma para evitar el frio de la entrada.

Avanzando hacia el final de nuestro refugio temporal me di cuenta de algo que no noté la primera vez, había unas rocas que no parecían ser para nada naturales, al acercarme note unas runas escritas en ellas. Estaba por llamar a mi amigo cuando las runas empezaron a brillar y una pared de la cueva se derrumbó dejando al descubierto una sala que parecía ser una biblioteca, había libros y pergaminos esparcidos por todos lados, algunos estaban destruidos o ilegibles, los pocos que podían ser leídos estaban escritos en lenguaje rúnico antiguo, lo poco que pude descifrar era una sobre la historia de una civilización en esos momentos desconocida por nosotros los ponies: las harpías de hielo.

Las harpías de hielo eran seres femeninos en su mayoría que vivieron hace miles de años en las cumbres y desfiladeros helados de la tierra pre-equestriana, su civilización construía nidos a forma de hogar y refugio hechos totalmente de hielo, poseían la habilidad innata de manipular el hielo a voluntad y con ello tenían control sobre las ventiscas que usaban para ocultarse de sus enemigos. Solían ayudar a las harpías comunes con el traslado de prisioneros al Tártaro, se diferenciaban de estas por el hecho de que no robaban la comida de los reos, ellas se encargaban de mantener en funcionamiento las zonas carcelarias y de alimentar a Cerbero.

Sus relaciones diplomáticas con el resto de las razas eran amplias, desde minotauros a centauros, desde los grifos a los arimaspos pasando también por los ponies y sus ramas divisoras naturales, solían ser buenas embajadoras de la paz. Ayudaban todos por igual. Cuando alguno de ellos se perdía en una tormenta de nieve lo guiaban a una zona donde pudiera descansar o si era demasiado peligroso lo acompañaban para sacarlo de la tormenta.

Al ser protectoras del Tártaro junto a sus primas poseían una de las varias entradas al mismo custodiada con la ayuda de los gigantes de hielo guiados por Ymir. Los gigantes a pesar de su aspecto de brutos actuaban siempre con buenas intenciones, ellos generalmente eran los que se encargaban de organizar el clima en las zonas gélidas, producían las avalanchas para poder reutilizar la nieve en otra zona o para endurecerla mediante su magia y usarla para la construcción de sus hogares. Estos a diferencia de las harpías usaban materiales como roca, paja y madera además del hielo para la fabricación de no solo sus casas, sino que también las herramientas y armas que poseían.

La paz y tranquilidad de todas las razas y civilizaciones duró varios miles de años, hasta cierto día en que una harpía de hielo que estaba recorriendo el Tártaro fue atacada por un cíclope que estaban trasladando a su celda de contención, esta cayó en las aguas del rio Estigio que comunicaba directamente con el Hades. Estas hicieron que la harpía se hiciera invulnerable a cualquier daño que pudiera recibir su cuerpo físico. Caronte rescató a la pobre harpía que había caído inconsciente en el agua agarrándola de la punta de una de sus alas antes de que se hundiera por completo y se ahogara, la subió en su barca y la llevó a la orilla donde sus compañeras la veían sin poder haber hecho nada para poder salvarla. Escoltaron a su amiga hasta su hogar para que descansara y le agradecieron a Caronte por desviarse de su curso natural para ayudar a una pobre alma. Con el tiempo descubrirían el verdadero sentido de su ayuda.

Pasaron los días y aquella harpía que se sumergió en el rio Estigio notó el cambio drástico al que fue expuesta con anterioridad, empezó a poner a prueba los límites de su resistencia física, luchaba contra los más grandes de los gigantes de hielo sin sufrir ningún rasguño por parte de estos, su fuerza también se vio incrementada al punto que podía usar las garras de sus patas para levantarlos y soltarlos en el aire dejándolos caer al vacío antes de atraparlos en los últimos metros solo para presumir. Al principio todos se sorprendieron por tal demostración pero cuando sus actos empezaron a ser más violentos y ella se empezó a volver adicta a los combates decidieron ponerle un alto advirtiéndole que el camino que seguía no era aquel que sus antepasados hubieran querido para ella, por lo tanto le dieron una nueva tarea, la de cuidar una librería antigua donde se encontraban no solos los libros de historia de ellas, sino que también contenía pergaminos mágicos de suma importancia que no podían caer en manos peligrosas.

A regañadientes la harpía acepto el trato ya que la orden venía directamente de las madres superioras y cualquier mandato que ellas hicieran tenía que ser cumplido. Las semanas pasaban y la harpía condenada a una aburrida labor decidió ponerse a averiguar qué tan peligrosos eran esos pergaminos y por qué ella era la que tenía que encargarse de eso. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que si bien los pergaminos estaban a la vista nadie podía leerlos debido a un sello rúnico que fue plantado en ellos para evitar ser abiertos. La harpía curiosa decidió intentar romperlos para obtener aquel conocimiento que se encontraba en ellos, uso todo tipo de elementos para romper el sello, incluso uso fuerza física y magia propia de las harpías sin resultados.

Ya cuando estaba decidida a darse por vencida sintió pasos cerca de ella, supuso que sería alguna de sus amigas que venía en busca de algún libro de historia o a devolver uno, pero los pasos que ella escuchaba se iban haciendo cada vez más y más pesados, se trataban de los pasos de un grupo de ciclopes ladrones que se toparon con la biblioteca. La harpía que hacia custodia de este lugar por fin tenía la oportunidad de divertirse un poco. Salió al encuentro de los cíclopes casi inmediatamente después de que uno de ellos pusiera un pie dentro de la sala, la harpía saco las garras de sus manos y patas y voló directamente hacia el primer ciclope que se encontró atravesando los hombros y el estómago de este. El ciclope gritó de dolor mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre mortal en el que se encontraba. La harpía en un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza del ciclope y la congelo lanzándosela a los otros que tardaron un poco en reaccionar, la cabeza golpeó a uno y se destrozó en cientos de pedazos que la harpía manipulo con su magia para convertirlos en letales esquirlas que se clavaron en los pies de otro de los ciclopes y en su único ojo, un solo carámbano fue el responsable de darle muerte atravesando su corazón de lado a lado. Quedaban ahora solo dos ciclopes quienes enfurecidos contra la harpía por haber asesinado a sus compañeros intentaron golpearla con unos garrotes que llevaban consigo, estos impactaron en el cuerpo de la misma y se volvieron astillas, una de estas se clavó en la única parte vulnerable que ella tenía; por primera vez en semanas ella sintió de nuevo lo que era el dolor. A pesar de los esfuerzos que realizaron la harpía acabo con los dos al mismo tiempo atravesando sus pechos y congelándolos de adentro hacia afuera.

Luego de haber limpiado el desastre que su pelea causo y de haber dado aviso a sus compañeras sobre la intrusión fallida, voló de nuevo hacia la sala de la biblioteca donde se encontraban los pergaminos sellados, al momento en que agarró uno sintió una picazón en una de sus alas: era la astilla que se le había clavado en medio de la pelea, esta era de un tamaño considerable, casi como el de un lápiz. Al retirar la astilla la herida empezó a sangrar un poco, la harpía solo congeló la herida y detuvo el sangrado de inmediato. Una gota de sangre cayó en uno de los pergaminos, este empezó a brillar con gran intensidad y el sello que lo contenía fue destruido para sorpresa de la harpía. Lo había conseguido, por fin podría leer el contenido de al menos uno de los pergaminos

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como un plato al ver los secretos que había revelado por accidente, ella descubrió que había una magia tan poderosa que podía hacer que cualquiera se volviera su sirviente o esclavo, pero para poder hacer eso primero tenía que hacer uso de su propia sangre para poder hacer que la magia cobrara efecto. Esto impresiono a la joven harpía que vio la oportunidad de hacer algo más que solo pelear y cuidar una vieja y aburrida librería: podría convertirse en una de las harpías más poderosas que jamás hubiera existido y moldear al mundo a su antojo, de ese modo todo el aburrimiento que sufrió todo este tiempo quedaría sepultado para siempre en la nieve y ella se erigiría como la soberana de un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde su mandato fuera la ley, una tierra cubierta de nieve roja por la sangre que sería derramada, la sangre de cualquiera que se opusiera a ella, incluso los inocentes. Esto marcó el principio del fin para todos en el mundo y significó el renacimiento de Némesis.

Tiempo después de que ella lograra dominar los secretos de la magia de sangre no tardó en usar primero a unos prisioneros del Tártaro como sujetos de prueba para sus habilidades, los hacia ir a pelear contra Cerbero aun sabiendo que estos no tenían ni la más mínima posibilidad de derrotarlo, los usaba como sus marionetas para poder divertirse hasta tener poder total sobre su magia. Aprendió también a manipular la sangre de sus víctimas para poder darle vida al hielo mismo, creaba vida a partir de la muerte. La mente de Némesis se fue corrompiendo con el tiempo, a tal punto que cuando tuvo oportunidad de estar a solas con las madres superioras las asesino y uso sus cuerpos para ganar más poder y autoridad entre su propio pueblo. Nadie la desafiaba no solo por ser ella casi invencible, sino que su tradición les prohibía llevarle la contraria a alguien de más rango que ellas. Poco a poco Némesis fue armando su ejército formado por harpías de hielo y criminales fallecidos hace tiempo en el Tártaro. Dicho ejército marchó hacia las tierras de los gigantes de hielo en un momento en que Ymir no estaría por los alrededores y en una escaramuza los fueron derrotando uno a uno sin matarlos, Némesis los quería vivos para poder hacer uso de su magia y tomar total control sobre ellos.

Algunas harpías fueron testigos de la nefasta magia que la que algunas vez fue su amiga usaba en los gigantes para convertirlos en seres carentes de alma que solo obedecían las ordenes que ella les daba, una de ellas no soporto el ver a sus anteriores aliados volverse en eso y trató de salir volando para alejarse de esa masacre que ellas ayudaron a crear, no llegó muy lejos ya que Némesis voló en su dirección haciendo una explosión sónica y derribándola al suelo, una vez tocaron tierra firme ella agarro ambas alas de la harpía caída y las tironeó hasta que se las arrancó. Los gritos de agonía de esa pobre harpía resonaron en todas las montañas aquella tarde, no murió en esos momentos, la malvada líder la dejo vivir para que sirva como ejemplo viviente de lo que podría pasarles a las que intenten sublevarse aun si sabían que era imposible. El dejar viva a esa harpía sería la ruina para Némesis.

Días después de lo sucedido, Ymir estaba a unos kilómetros de llegar de una expedición que realizo en solitario para meditar un poco cuando se topó con la harpía sin alas. Temiendo que la hubieran emboscado corrió a su lado solo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de saber lo que le sucedió a su gente y porque ella no tenía más sus alas. La harpía llamada Aelo1 le pidió que no se acercara nunca a las montañas mientras Némesis estuviera en control, le dijo que fuera a buscar ayuda en alguna parte para poder derrotarla y devolver a su tierra a la gloria anterior que todas conocían y amaban. Ymir le dio su palabra de que volvería a salvar a sus hermanos de esa bruja y la haría pagar todos sus crímenes. Aelo le agradeció y volvió corriendo hacia su corrupto hogar antes de que Némesis se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba.

Ymir pasó bastante tiempo yendo de nación en nación para advertirles el peligro que se avecinaba en las tierras del norte, algunos se preocuparon y otros lo tomaron muy a la ligera, eso fue hasta que el mencionó la magia de sangre que se estaba usando. Esa magia era conocida a nivel global y se había prohibido por unos hechos que tuvieron lugar a la hora de descubrirse la oscuridad que esta traía consigo. Nadie se quedó de brazos o cascos cruzados, viejos enemigos dejaron de lado sus diferencias para poder luchar contra un enemigo en común, los grifos formaron equipo con los arimaspos, los draconequus, dragones, sirenas, ciclopes, minotauros, centauros, todo el mundo entró en acción. Los últimos en unirse a esta alianza fueron los ponies guiados por dos grandes unicornios que controlaban el día y la noche, estos eran los padres de Celestia y Luna, su explicación del porque su tardía unión no fue dada y permaneció en secreto.

Para cuando las distintas razas ponies entraron en la contienda contra Némesis, ella ya había derrotado a varios miembros de la alianza y los revivió para usar en su ejército de no muertos. Los más grandes campeones de la alianza fueron vencidos. Se narra que la guerra solo duró siete horas, con cada muerte que se producía sus fuerzas de combate se volvían más fuerte y numerosas era imposible detenerla. O al menos eso creían.

Los ponies se unieron ya muy comenzada la guerra cuando todos ya no tenían esperanzas de poder derrotar a la terrible Némesis, fue entonces cuando los ellos revelaron a su arma secreta, una alicornio, una guerrera: Midnight Shine.

Según los libros esta alicornio tenía un poder enorme, uno que rivalizaba con la magia oscura e incluso podía revertirla y liberar a los pobres esclavos que Némesis había creado, al menos a aquellos que ella mantuvo con vida antes de someterlos a su voluntad, cientos de dragones no muertos fueron enviados para detenerla pero Midnight los derrotó antes de que pudieran acercarse a menos de cien metros de ella. Los dragones liberados de sus ataduras ayudaron a Midnight a encontrar la entrada de la guarida de Némesis, tras hacer esto dejaron que ella sola se encargara de todo el trabajo, no podían hacer nada más no solo por temor a caer víctimas de la magia de sangre de nuevo, sino que el poder de esa alicornio era ya de por si era más aterrador. Cuando finalmente la halló liberó a la única harpía de hielo que sobrevivió a toda la masacre que Némesis, esta era Aelo, quien estaba encerrada en una jaula cerca del trono de hielo que su captora usaba. Tras haberse asegurado de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera sufrir daños en los alrededores la verdadera batalla comenzó.

La contienda entre Midnight Shine y Némesis duró varias horas, la alicornio conocía el punto débil de su contrincante gracias a la información que Ymir obtuvo de Aelo, por lo que hacía todo lo posible para acertarle con algún hechizo paralizante. El objetivo que ella tenía que atinar era pequeño pero no era imposible, varias veces casi logra conectarle un golpe certero en ese punto pero Némesis bloqueaba la mayoría de los ataques que recibía.

Por fin uno de los ataques realizados por Midnight dio de lleno en el ala de la bruja carmesí, ella sintió como su cuerpo lentamente iba perdiendo los sentidos. Negándose rotundamente a perder Némesis maldijo la tierra con todas sus fuerzas esparciendo parte de su espíritu de maldad por todos lados, y con su último aliento conjuró una prisión helada para atrapar a Midnight Shine y a ella por toda la eternidad o hasta que algún curioso rompiera el hielo del cual ella se liberaría de la más mínima fractura que este recibiera.

Concluida la guerra el futuro de los participantes quedo incierto, la maldad de Némesis sembró en todos la desconfianza mutua, todos los acuerdos pacíficos quedaron cancelados, cada raza quedo en cuidarse por sí misma. Ymir se retiró con los pocos gigantes supervivientes a una nueva zona para vivir lejos de las tierras que ahora solo le traían malos recuerdos y dolor a su pobre alma, fue acompañado por Aelo quien no tenía lugar donde vivir tranquilamente.

La maldición de Némesis afecto a los ponies de una manera distinta, en ellos creció la arrogancia de los unicornios, los celos de los ponies terrestres y el resentimiento en los pegasos. Pasarían años antes de que pudieran reconciliarse.

En cuanto a Midnight Shine, muchos creen que podría haberse liberado si usaba su poder, pero a riesgo de temer que Némesis recurriera a algo mucho más siniestro si se daba cuenta que su magia no era suficiente para detenerla decidió "sacrificarse" para que todos pudieran vivir en paz. Más que eso no se supo de ella.

Todo lo que había leído hasta el momento me sorprendió, creí haber pasado por lo menos unas 3 horas entre lo que pude traducir y lo que pude alcanzar a leer. Mi amigo de seguro se había preocupado por mí así que decidí dejar todo tal cual estaba y buscarlo. Lo encontré cerca de la entrada mirando hacia afuera, la tormenta aún estaba teniendo lugar cosa que me sorprendió ya que según mi reloj ya habían pasado, mi amigo me dijo que solo me había desaparecido por unos cinco minutos. Eso me dejo atónita, solo pasaron cinco minutos para el pero para mí fueron varias horas, tenía que mostrarle ese lugar a mi amigo para que no pensara que estaba loca o algo parecido.

Al revelarle la biblioteca y todo su contenido él solo pudo admirar todo aquellos que estaba oculto, y me dijo que tomara el tiempo en que el pasaba dentro mientras yo desde afuera medía el mío. Efectivamente esa biblioteca alteraba el tiempo que nosotros pasábamos de manera distinta a la normal. Aprovechamos esos momentos para hacer copias de todo el contenido que encontramos para no alterar los libros al trasladarlos ya que muchos de ellos estaban con sus páginas muy quebradizas.

Pasada la tormenta y finalizada la transcripción de todo lo que encontramos allí emprendimos rumbo hacia el palacio real de Canterlot para mostrarle nuestros descubrimientos a la princesa Celestia y para tratar de completar la historia sobre quien era Midnight Shine en realidad. Antes de llegar fue cuando mi amigo dijo que el crédito merecía ser solo mío, él solo me acompañaría para hablar con la princesa y volvería a su hogar que no revelare, no me quedo más que aceptar.

Tras la charla con la princesa Celestia nos contó lo poco que sabía de Midnight Shine que era casi lo mismo que nosotros poseíamos en la historia original, si bien estuve decepcionada por ese hecho la princesa solo me dijo que no me preocupara que el haber encontrado esa información de tal magnitud sobre ella y sobre Némesis era un hallazgo que pasaría a la historia y usaría esta misma para planear una defensa en caso de que la harpía fuera liberada de su encierro por error y amenazara al mundo con convertirlo en su patio de juegos.

Sin nada más que hacer decidí dejarle las copias de las historia de las harpías a su cuidado y volver a Manehattan, mi ciudad natal, para ejercer mi título en medicina y vivir mi vida normal, algún día volvería a hacer expediciones arqueológicas ya que son mi pasatiempo, pero después de todo lo que descubrimos creo que podría tomar un tiempo hasta que me algo tan emocionante pueda llamar mi atención de nuevo.

Sinceramente hablando me hubiera gustado poder saber más sobre esa alicornio, sobre cuáles fueron sus orígenes y por qué los ponies fuimos los últimos en unirnos a esa guerra. Todas esas dudas serían respondidas algún día, y yo lo esperaría ansiosa.

 **Notas del autor:**

Bienvenidos damas y caballos a este pequeño anexo de la historia principal, como dije anteriormente el hecho de que un personaje narrara el pasado me parecía que terminaría siendo muy extenso, por lo que decidí hacer esto y si, ya sé que Blaze narró gran parte de la historia pero en este caso especial está bien visto ya que no interrumpe las acciones que tienen lugar en el primer capítulo y al no estar ella presente en el momento aproveche para dar un poco de pasado a ella también. Ahora se estarán preguntando por la historia de Midnight Shine algunos (o tal vez no, pero qué más da xD) y déjenme decirles que esta va a ser contada a lo largo de la historia principal, también incluiré a Blaze Ageless en la misma pero será un poco más adelante.

Notaran que hice a los ciclopes como los responsables de algunas cosas malas que sucedieron y les diré el por qué: durante toda mi experiencia jugando World of Warcraft me he topado con cientos de estos tipos y me resultaban de lo más molesto que se pudiera encontrar. Pero no los odio, simplemente me parecieron perfectos para ejercer el papel de malos para el pasado.

A lo largo de este fanfic nombraré a seres mitológicos de distintas partes del mundo y hare referencias a las distintas creencias que había sobre ellos modificando solo algunas cosas para que se adapten al curso de mi historia, como lo son por ejemplo los gigantes de hielo, me base en los gigantes de la escarcha de la mitología nórdica y cambie como son ellos en realidad para darles una personalidad distinta de la original, Ymir es el nombre del líder original de los gigantes de la escarcha. Las harpías las he modificado también, pero he mantenido el nombre de una que dejé marcada con un superíndice (1Aelo), las harpías de hielo obviamente nunca fueron mencionadas y son una especie de creación propia. Podrían pensar que tanta mezcla de seres mitológicos en el universo de My Little Pony suena raro pero es lo que hacen en realidad en la serie e incluso ellos han modificado la personalidad original de estos.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio también para decirles que si bien en mi fanfic original estoy usando a Trixie como una de las protagonistas principales no pretendo que la vean como a la original de la serie, considérenla como a otro OC que estoy usando. Sé que hay muchos en el fandom a los que no les cae bien ella y lo entiendo, pero el diseño de Trixie me ha gustado mucho desde la primera vez que apareció en la serie, si bien su personalidad la hizo verla como la mala las veces que apareció tanto en forma pony como en Equestria Girls decidí darle a ella otra oportunidad de la misma forma que lo hizo Twilight pony y Sunset Shimmer en el libro, que tiene lugar después de la segunda película, donde ella es la protagonista. En resumen, Trixie en mi fanfic es la Trixie reformada después de "Duelo de Magia" pero su personalidad no es la misma, aunque si bien pongo un poco de su yo anterior la mayor parte de ella es una visión mía que tengo en mi mente lo que la convertiría en una OC honoraria.

Bueno, creo que me he extendido demasiado en esta nota así que solo diré unas ultimas cosas antes de despedirme: si bien no estoy acostumbrado a escribir historias de este tipo en las que mezclo comedia con aventuras, romance y tragedias es un gran avance a lo que yo solía escribir en la secundaria (en su mayoría historias de zombies cortas), no soy un gran fanático de los finales felices y solo si los personajes se merecen un final así es que lo acepto, si me demoro en publicar capítulos nuevos es por falta de inspiración o porque simplemente no me da el tiempo para ponerme a escribir tranquilamente.

Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta alguna otra nota que se me ocurra hacer, que no creo sea pronto jejeje, nos vemos y ¡viva la Nueva Republica Lunar!


End file.
